Kili's Ascension
by Bienniel
Summary: This is my take on the ending of The Battle of Five Armies and what I think should have happened.


Sigrid paced anxiously the sounds of battle audible from the quarters she shared with Kili in Erebor. Kili was fighting in the battle along with Fili and their uncle Thorin who was King under the Mountain having regained his throne after evicting Smaug from Erebor. There had been an amazing coronation ceremony and Kili had looked stunning in his princely robes and crown as had Fili. It had been so nice to see Kili back to his old self again, happy and confident, after what he'd been through during the journey to Erebor. Sigrid put a hand to her stomach feeling their unborn child move within her. It had been such a blessing to discover the pregnancy after what had happened to Kili. The prospect of being a father had sped up Kili's recovery and Sigrid firmly believed that the pregnancy was the turning point for Kili. He had something to live for, something to focus on and celebrate. However soon after Thorin's coronation things had rapidly deteriorated as Thranduil the elf king and Bard the new ruler of Lake Town had come to Erebor wanting their share of the treasure. For some reason Thorin had refused their requests and they had not responded favourably. They had marched their armies to Erebor and put the mountain under siege. Kili and Fili had begged their uncle to change his mind but he wouldn't. In her heart Sigrid realised that Thorin had fallen to the same sickness that had driven his father and grandfather mad. Thorin had sent to Dain his cousin for reinforcements and after they had arrived there had nearly been a battle between the Dwarves and the elves and men. This had been averted after an army of Orcs and Goblins had marched to Erebor forcing the elves, men and Dwarves to put their differences aside. The Dwarves, men and elves had entered battle against the Orcs and Goblins and battle had raged ever since. As she was a female and pregnant Sigrid had not been allowed to join the battle.

"No my love I will not have you placing our unborn child at risk. Stay here and keep safe," Kili had said before kissing her goodbye.

Kili had promised to come back and she had watched him marching out to fight, looking magnificent in his blue armour. Fili had been at his side and they had been just behind their uncle. That was the last she had seen of them and all that day she had paced and worried hoping that Kili was ok. She had prayed to Mahal that he would return safely and unharmed. Suddenly Sigrid noticed that the sounds of battle had ceased. Quickly she made her way out of her quarters and down to the gates hoping to see Kili returning. Upon reaching the gates she saw Orcs and Goblins fleeing chased by dwarves, men and elves. The Goblins and Orcs had been routed and the battle had been won by the allied men, dwarves and elves. But where were Kili, Fili and Thorin. Sigrid strained her eyes desperately searching for any signs of the three. Suddenly she spotted 6 dwarves carrying a litter with another dwarf on it and her heart plummeted. As they got closer she could see that the dwarf on the litter was Thorin and that he was in a bad way. Sigrid gasped and dashed out to meet the dwarves.

"Uncle, what happened?" she gasped, taking his hand in hers.

"The King is mortally wounded. He lives but not for much longer," one of the dwarves said.

"And what of my husband? Does he still live?" Sigrid asked.

"Prince Kili is alive but won't leave his brother's side. His brother fell defending our King," the dwarf said.

Sigrid gasped again. Surely this could not be. Fili was dead? Gone forever? He heart was glad that Kili was still alive but sorrowful for Fili's loss and knowing that Thorin would soon be departing the world as well. Primrose let go of Thorin's hand and watched as he was taken inside Erebor. She hoped Kili would come soon as she needed him. Tears were running down her cheeks as her heart ached for him knowing he would be distraught. She would miss Fili dreadfully as they had grown very close during the journey.

'Why Mahal, why did you take Fili from us. And why are you going to take Uncle?' Sigrid wondered as she followed the dwarves carrying Thorin. He was taken to the medical quarters where he would be cared for. There Oin's assistants stripped Thorin of his armour and garments so they could assess his injuries. Sigrid could see that Thorin had multiple wounds and had lost a lot of blood. Oin finally appeared and set to work to bind Thorin's wounds. Sigrid offered her assistance and Oin had her prepare bandages and salves. Finally Thorin's wounds were bound.

"I've done all I can. But his time draws near. There is nothing I can do to prevent his passing," Oin said.

"I have heard that Kili still lives but that Fili fell defending our uncle," Sigrid told Oin.

"Oh Mahal that is grievous news," Oin said.

He held out his arms as Sigrid had begun to cry again and Sigrid allowed him to hug her and hold her close.

"Let it out its ok to cry," Oin said softly.

At that Sigrid really began to cry her grief at losing Fili overwhelming her.

"Our child will never know his or her uncle or great uncle," Sigrid sobbed.

"You will be able to share memories of them with your child. They will never be forgotten," Oin said.

"We could name our child after one of them if the child is a male," Sigrid said.

She placed a hand on her belly, her child moving again. Just then Thorin groaned and opened his eyes.

"Uncle you're awake," Sigrid said, moving back to his side.

"Where are Kili and Fili? I must talk to them," Thorin said, his breathing laboured.

"Kili is still on the battlefield. He wouldn't leave Fili," Sigrid said.

"Is Fili hurt?" Thorin asked.

"He's gone to the hall of waiting to sit with his fathers. He fell defending you," Sigrid said.

"Oh no not Fili," Thorin said.

"I'm sorry uncle. I'm sure he died an honourable death," Sigrid said.

"Kili will inherit my crown. He will be a wise and just king," Thorin said.

Just then Kili entered the room. He was still in his battle armour and he carried Fili's armour and weapons. Sigrid guessed he'd stripped Fili of his armour and weapons as per their custom.

"Am I too late?" Kili asked Sigrid, "I just heard the news," he added.

"No Uncle is still with us. But only just," Sigrid said.

Thorin gestured for Kili to join him and when he had he clasped Kili's hand in his.

"Kili, my nephew it is time for me to go to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers until the world was renewed. Since I now leave all gold and silver and go where it is of little worth I wish to take back my recent words and deeds. You are wise beyond your young years and will make a good king. Rule well and justly. Have courage and wisdom and do not be sad for me. I want you to live your life to the fullest and make this kingdom prosperous again. You make this world a better place. But I must leave it now. Farewell my nephew, my kingdom is now yours," Thorin said.

He closed his eyes and went limp. Kili bowed his head and going to his side. Sigrid slipped her hand into his, her tears beginning to fall again. Kili held her close as she cried his own eyes wet with tears.

"My heart grieves for uncle and Fili," Sigrid said softly, after she had cried for a while.

"Both my Uncle and my brother will be buried with honour. Fili fought bravely and died honourably. I will miss them both but they will live on in my heart. Uncle is right. I must bring peace and prosperity to this kingdom again," Kili said.

He lifted his head and smiled at Sigrid.

"I still have you and together we will get through this time of sadness and grief," Kili said.

"Yes we will. For now you need to attend to the funeral preparations. You are now King under the Mountain," Sigrid said.

"A title I never thought I would bear. And you my love are Queen under the Mountain," Kili said.

He smiled at Sigrid and the two hugged and shared a kiss then they left the room, Kili to attend to the preparations for the lying in state and the burials and Primrose to go back to their quarters with Fili's armour and weapons. Back in their quarters Sigrid found a place for Fili's armour and weapons then headed to join Kili. She found him sitting by the slabs that had been prepared to receive Fili and Thorin's bodies.

"Fee and Uncle will be placed here soon. They are being prepared to lie in state as we speak. They will lie in state for 3 days as per our custom. Those who wish to view them and pay their last respects may do so. I will sit with them except for when I am sleeping and others will guard the bodies," Kili said.

"Shall I sit with you?" Sigrid asked.

"No this is something I alone must do. You can bring me food and water if you like," Kili said.

A short while later Fili and Thorin were brought in and placed upon the slabs where they would lie for the next three days. Both of them looked peaceful and they had been dressed in their royal garb. Sigrid watched as Kili rested his head on Fili's chest and she could see his body shaking with sobs. She silently left guessing that Kili wished to spend some time alone with his brother and Uncle.

Over the next three days many dwarves and others came to view Fili and Thorin's bodies and to pay their respects. Kili sat there silently mourning the two and the dwarves and others also paid him their respects as he was now their king. On the afternoon of the third day the bodies were prepared for the funerals which would be held later that afternoon. This involved the bodies being placed in the caskets that they'd be buried on. Orcrist was placed on top of Thorin's casket and it would be interred with him. His crown which he had worn whilst lying in state was removed from his head as it would pass to Kili upon his coronation. Kili returned to his quarters where he freshened up then he and Sigrid headed back down to the throne room. There Kili sat on his throne and Sigrid sat on a smaller throne just below Kili's. Those attending the funerals began to enter and Sigrid saw Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond, Bilbo and Bard enter and take seats. The vast majority of those attending the funeral were dwarves. Dis, Kili and Fili's mother who was also Thorin's sister was also there. Balin opened proceedings by welcoming everyone to the funeral and thanking them for coming. Then he spoke about Thorin and Fili before handing over to Kili who was going to do the eulogy. As Kili spoke Sigrid noticed that Dis was crying so joining her put her arm around her to offer her comfort.

"Why did Mahal take them?" Dis asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad Kili wasn't taken as well," Sigrid said.

She had tears running down her cheeks and after Kili finished speaking he opened the floor to those who wished to speak about Thorin and Fili. Joining Sigrid Kili wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. Her tears really began to flow then as her heart ached for Thorin and Fili. She missed them both terribly.

Many wanted to speak about Fili and Thorin and the funeral quickly became a celebration of their lives. There were tears and laughter, joy and sadness. Dis spoke about them both about how she'd raised Fili to be a worthy heir to the throne. She also spoke of her close relationship with Thorin and how he'd helped her through the loss of not only Frerin but also her husband Borin. When she had learnt of Fili and Thorin's death it had been de ja vu as Borin had also died in battle defending her and Fili. She had been pregnant with Kili at the time. When Dis finished speaking she re-joined Kili and Sigrid. Sigrid then sang a lament for Fili and Thorin which moved everyone to tears. There was another female dwarf with Dis and she had been introduced to Sigrid when she arrived as Brigit. Fili had been courting her and had had high hopes of becoming betrothed. She had been distraught to learn of his death and Sigrid had provided what comfort she could.

"That was lovely my love," Kili said.

"Thanks. I hope it was worthy of my brother in law and Uncle in law," she said.

"It was," Dis said.

Sigrid smiled through the tears that were falling again and Kili hugged her close. Birgit then spoke about Fili and their relationship. Her words were moving and humbling. When everyone who wanted to speak had finished speaking Kili spoke the committal then those who wanted to were able to say their final goodbyes. After that Fili and Thorin's caskets were lowered into the tombs that had been prepared for them and the tombs lids sealed.

Everyone is then invited to a feast where they can continue to reminisce about Fili and Thorin. This is held in the banquet hall and it is the first time the banquet hall has seen service since Erebor was retaken. She dwarves had been preparing the feast while the funeral was taking place. Kili, Sigrid, Dis and Birgit all had places of honour. During the banquet Sigrid and Birgit talked reminiscing more about Fili and Thorin. Kili also shared more of his memories about growing up with Fili and Thorin being like a father to him. Thorin's death had hit him hard as it was like he'd lost his father all over again. Bard as the new King of Dale and Thranduil as the Elf King are seated near them as is Elrond as Lord of Rivendell. Both Bard and Thranduil had come to pay their respects even though their interactions with Thorin hadn't always been pleasant. Thranduil had returned Orcrist to Kili as he'd confiscated it when the Dwarves had been captured in Mirkwood.

"I trust you will not harbour any ill will towards me or any of the elves of Mirkwood for your treatment while there," Thranduil said.

"Of course not. I am not my uncle. I know he did not want you to have the white gems you desired but I will see to it that you receive them," Kili said.

"Thank you Kili, King under the Mountain," Thranduil said.

"And as for you Bard Lord of Dale, you will receive the treasure that is your share. Uncle was wrong to deny you of it. He was suffering from the same illness that befell my grandfather and great grandfather. That illness has not and will not befall me," Kili said.

"Thank you Kili, King under the Mountain you have shown more wisdom than your uncle," Bard said.

"Uncle was a good man he just wasn't himself. Towards the end he made some very foolish decisions. A decision which ultimately cost him his life and also cost my brother is life. I have forgiven him for that as he apologised to me just before he went to the hall of waiting," Kili said.

"So what will you do now Birgit?" Sigrid asked.

"I guess I will have to find another. It will take me time to come to terms with the loss of Fili. I am glad you still have your husband," Brigit said.

"Yes. If Kili had died Dain would have become King under the Mountain. As Thorin's cousin he is next in line after our unborn child," Sigrid said.

"Would your child not have become King under the mountain if you have a son once he had come of age? Dain would have been regent until that time," Brigit said."

"I suppose he would as he would be directly in line from Kili," Sigrid said, "But if I had a daughter Dain would have become King as females cannot rule," Sigrid said.

"Yes unfortunately that is true. And if you do have a daughter then have another child and it's a son your son will be heir to the throne not your daughter," Brigit said.

"Yes I know. I am sorry you will not be my sister in law," Sigrid said.

"Thank you. These things happen though," Birgit said.

She smiled sadly and Sigrid's heart went out to her.

"If there is anything I can do to help you only have to ask," Sigrid said.

"Thanks," Birgit said.

After the feast everyone retired to bed as Kili's coronation was the next day. This was to save everyone having to travel back to Erebor for the coronation.

"Well that's over," Kili said to Sigrid, after they went to bed.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Sigrid said.

"I thought it went very well. Fee and Uncle would have been honoured to be sent off in such a way," Kili said.

"What has been done with the Arkenstone?" Sigrid asked.

"I care not for things like that so it has been set into the lid of Uncle's tomb," Kili said.

Sigrid nodded. She had not noticed the gem on the lid of Thorin's tomb.

"A fitting place for it," Sigrid said.

"Yes. Now enough talk. I want to kiss you," Kili said.

And kiss her he did. One kiss led to another and another and soon they'd shed their clothes and were in their bed.

"I'm so glad you were not killed," Sigrid said, her hands caressing Kili's chest.

Kili smiled then captured her lips with his again. His body had grown hot with desire as had hers….

After it they lay together their bodies sweaty. Sigrid had felt their unborn child moving within her as they made love.

"You were amazing as always my queen," Kili said.

"To think tomorrow I will actually be crowned Queen under the Mountain," Sigrid said.

"You will be a beautiful queen. Our child will be Prince or Princess under the Mountain," Kili said.

He kissed her again holding her close and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning after breakfast Kili and Sigrid dressed in their royal robes, Kili wearing his armour underneath his. He had a blue robe to match his blue armour and he looked magnificent. His hair was loose apart from the parts that had been worked into braids and these had clasps that matched the metal of his armour. He looked every inch a king and Sigrid in her gown and robe, her hair also braided looked every inch a queen. Together the two made their way to a small room just off the throne room. They would wait there until it was time to make their entrance. Balin would be crowning Kili as King just as he had crowned Thorin as King after the mountain was retaken.

"Well my love this is it. Our coronation is at hand," Kili said.

Sigrid smiled excitedly and the two talked quietly until they received the cue to enter the throne room. Kili offered Sigrid his arm and the two entered the throne room and slowly walked down the aisle between the rows of chairs that had been set up prior Fili and Thorin's funeral. Everyone was standing respectfully and they bowed or curtsied as Kili and Sigrid came past them. When the two reached the front of the room they stood before the thrones. Balin made a speech and then Kili had to speak the same vows Thorin had made only a few weeks earlier. He stood and faced the audience

"Kili son of Dis, daughter of Thror, are you willing to take the vows?" Balin asked.

"I am willing," Kili said.

"Will you solemnly vow to govern the peoples of this kingdom according to our laws and customs?" Balin asked.

"I solemnly vow to do so," Kili said.

"Will you vow to be a fair, just and wise King," Balin asked.

"I will," Kili said.

"Do you promise to bring peace and prosperity to this kingdom?" Balin asked.

"I do," Kili said.

I now have the honour and privilege of crowning Kili, son of Dis, Daughter of Thror, King under the Mountain," Balin said.

He lowered the crown that had once adorned Thorin's head to Kili's, placing it upon Kili's brow. Everyone cheered and then Kili smiled. Balin then crowned Sigrid as Queen under the Mountain by placing the crown that had been made for her upon her brow. Everyone cheered again then Balin spoke again.

"I give you Kili Orcsbane, King under The Mountain and his consort Sigrid," Balin said.

He then was the first to pay homage to Kili followed by Sigrid who as consort was one of the first to pay homage to her husband. Kili and Sigrid then sat down on their thrones and everyone else then paid homage to the two of them.

"You look every inch a king with your crown on my love," Sigrid whispered to Kili.

"And you look every inch a queen," Kili whispered back.

Once everyone had paid homage Kili spoke a few words thanking everyone for coming to the ceremony and then he and Sigrid were blessed by a dwarf holy man. After that those who had gifts presented them to Kili and Sigrid and then the official announcement that the two had an heir on the way was made. Of course those who had travelled on the quest to reclaim Erebor, Dis and Birgit already knew that Sigrid was expecting. The news was greeted with great joy as it meant the line of Durin was secure. Once the ceremony had concluded a feast was held to celebrate Kili's ascension to the throne. This was a joyous occasion and there was entertainment and speeches, and pipes were smoked as well lots of belching and merry making.

"You didn't tell me what happened during the battle," Sigrid said to Kili while they ate.

"I know I didn't. I didn't think you would want to know all the grisly details. Suffice it to say that Bolg killed Fili and I killed him for it. Azog dealt uncle the blow that eventually killed him and I killed him also. It was no pleasure to kill them but I had no choice as I would have been killed if I hadn't. Our line was not so easily broken as they discovered. When I had killed them I stayed by Fili's side until others came to carry his body back to here and as per our custom removed his armour and weapons. I'd like our child if it's a son to have them since Fili doesn't have a son who can inherit them," Kili said

"I see why they are calling you Orcsbane. It means Orc killer," Sigrid said.

"Yes. The other orcs fled when they saw I had killed Bolg and Azog. I stood tall and proud. None dared to come near me after that," Kili said.

"Tales will be written and songs will be sung of your feats in killing Azog and Bolg," Sigrid said.

20 months later…

"Kili, Sigrid needs you. She has gone into labour," Oin said.

He bowed respectfully then departed back to their private quarters. Kili had been receiving those who wished to see him but upon hearing the news that Sigrid had gone into labour he had jumped up from the throne.

"Excuse me please while I go to attend my wife and witness the birth of my heir," Kili said.

He quickly made his way to his and Sigrid's quarters where he found her lying on their bed crying out in pain as a contraction passed. Dis was by the bed, supporting Sigrid.

"How is she?" Kili asked urgently.

"Sigrid is doing well. But this will take some time. She is in the early stages of labour and it will be quite a while before your son or daughter is born," Oin said.

Kili clasped Sigrid's hand in his and gently ran his fingers over her very swollen belly. Her breasts were heavy as they had become full of milk, ready to nurse their child.

"I am here now my love. I won't leave your side until our child is in this world. Grip my hand if you need to," Kili said.

"Thank you my love," Sigrid said.

Kili pressed a gentle kiss into her head and smiled. Sigrid gently squeezed his hand and smiled back. Everything would be alright now that Kili was there.

Sigrid's labour slowly progressed, her contractions getting closer together. It concerned Kili that her contractions were becoming more and more painful but Oin assured him that that was normal for a mother in labour.

"Her cervix is becoming thinner and spreading apart so that your baby can pass down the birth canal," Oin said.

Kili had indicated he understood and continued to do what he could to support Sigrid. Oin checked her again.

"Still some time to go before you'll be ready to push," he said.

"Darn it I just want this baby out. I'm over this already," Sigrid said.

"All this will be worth it in the end when you are holding our child," Kili said.

"Yes he's right," Dis said.

She was also supporting Sigrid as her mother in law.

"Was it as bad as this when you delivered my husband and his older brother?" Sigrid asked.

"For Fili yes but for your husband I had a faster delivery," Dis said, "But it was amazing to finally hold them. It was harder giving birth to Kili though as my husband had died by then so I didn't have him to support me. My mother, King Thrain's wife supported me and my husband's mother looked after Fili who was only five," Dis said.

Sigrid nodded then cried out as another contraction passed.

Finally three hours later Sigrid was ready to push. Her contractions were very close together and strong by then.

"When the next pain comes I want you to push down into your bottom has hard as you can. As though you are using the toilet," Oin said.

Sigrid nodded and a few minutes later the next pain came. Sigrid pushed down as hard as she could, screaming in pain as it hurt a fair bit.

"That's good. That's very good," Oin said.

Sigrid continued to push, being coached by Oin and each push moved the baby further down her birth canal. Finally Oin could see the baby's head crowning.

"When your next pain comes I want you to push and then pant. The baby's head should be born. I can see it crowning and it's got dark hair like yours Kili," Oin said.

Sigrid nodded feeling excited. Their child would soon be born.

"Not long to wait now," Sigrid said excitedly to Kili.

Her next pain came and she pushed again then panted when Oin directed her to. He gently guided the baby's head as it emerged and rotated.

"One or two more pushes should do it," Oin said.

Sigrid nodded then as the next pain came she pushed as hard as she could. The baby slid out of her and Oin placed it on her stomach. Sigrid could see that the baby was a boy.

"We have a son my love. We have a son," Sigrid said.

She was tired but elated.

"His name is Thorin," Kili said.

He and Sigrid had had a discussion and decided to call him Thorin after his great uncle.

"Yes he will be Thorin the Third when he takes the throne," Sigrid said.

"A fitting name. Your uncle would be delighted if he had been here to witness the birth," Oin said.

They had decided that if they had another son to name him Fili. After the cord had been tied and cut, Thorin was cleaned up and wrapped in sheets then placed in Sigrid's arms.

"He looks like you my love. See he's got your eyebrows and your brown eyes," Sigrid said.

"He's got your nose though and your mouth," Kili said.

The two smiled and Kili kissed Sigrid. She was exhausted so after the placenta was delivered and she was cleaned up, Sigrid just wanted to sleep.

"I'll go back to the throne room and attend to business. I'll come and see you and Thorin when I can," Kili said.

He left the room as did Oin and Dis and Sigrid fell asleep, Thorin nestled next to her. He also slept.


End file.
